Encrucijada
by Ayden Solblanco
Summary: Un mal presentimiento invade a Obi-Wan mientras se dirige al encuentro con su padawan.
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos.  
  
Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic, asi que agradeceria cualquier sugerencia, critica (constructiva mejor) o al menos señales de que alguien está leyendo esto  
  
Los personajes no son míos, por supuesto.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Encrucijada  
  
Con un suspiro resignado, hizo a un lado los datapads que había estado estudiando. Tres veces había empezado la lectura del mismo reporte táctico y tres veces se había encontrado con que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba leyendo. Simplemente era incapaz de concentrarse. Por más que lo intentara...  
  
"No hay intento". Inculcadas desde su infancia, las palabras vinieron a él en forma refleja. "Hazlo o déjalo."  
  
El Jedi se encogió de hombros :-Déjalo -murmuró, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, a la vez que cubría con una mano sus ojos cansados.  
  
Sus pensamientos se dirigían una y otra vez al inminente encuentro con su padawan, y a la extraña y creciente sensación de que algo iba mal.  
  
-¿General? -la voz del piloto llegó por el intercom.  
  
Con un movimiento fluido, el Jedi se incorporó y activó el comunicador. -Sí, capitán.  
  
Un sonido ahogado, sospechosamente parecido a una risa, se escuchó antes de que la voz volviera a hablar, levemente divertida: -Entraremos al sistema en pocos minutos.  
  
-Entendido -dijo cerrando la comunicación.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi se irguió en toda su estatura, estirando sus doloridos músculos, resentidos después de permanecer demasido tiempo en la misma posición.  
  
Tiempo desperdiciado, pensó con una oscura mirada a los abandonados datapads. Si tan solo pudiera determinar que era lo que estaba mal... Una mueca amarga curvó sus labios.   
  
Todo estaba mal.  
  
El universo estaba de cabeza y Obi-Wan aun trataba de ajustarse. Empezando por el "General". No importaba el tiempo que pasara, jamás se acostumbraría al título, o a lo que éste representaba. Simplemente se sentía mal... equivocado. Pero los tiempos cambiaban y había que moverse con ellos. De nada le servía sentarse a añorar un pasado que parecía de otra vida.  
  
Dirige tu atención hacia el aquí y el ahora, que es donde debe estar.  
  
Pero la extraña sensación no desapareció.  
  
Eran tiempos difíciles (si alguna vez habían sido fáciles) para entrenar un padawan. Múltiples, incontrolables factores externos hacían imposible la clásica y ortodoxa relación maestro padawan: la inevitable y cada vez mayor influencia de terceros, sus mutuos compromisos militares que imponían largas separaciones.  
  
Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios mientras emprendía el camino hacia la cabina de la pequeña nave. Comandante Skywalker... De alguna manera sonaba tan equivocado como general Kenobi.  
  
Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza como para alejar estos pensamientos mientras entraba en la cabina y se sentaba en la silla del copiloto. El piloto pelirrojo lo saludó con un leve cabeceo, su atención en los controles.  
  
El planeta de un blanco azulado crecía rápidamente mientras se acercaban a él.  
  
-Si mis sensores están leyendo bien esa roca de hielo de ahí abajo, ustedes rebeldes están más desesperados de lo que creí -dijo con una mueca burlona.  
  
Obi-Wan eligió no contestar. Parecía que siempre terminaba con los pilotos mas molestos e irritantes del sector. ¿O estarían todos estos contrabandistas cortados por el mismo molde?  
  
Dash Rendar pronto dejó su mente, mientras la nave entraba a la atmósfera de Hoth y se dirigía hacia la zona de penumbra del planeta.  
  
Pronto vería a Luke y determinaría que era lo que estaba mal. 


	2. Capitulo 1

_Aca vamos de nuevo. Perdon por la demora, pense que despues del primer post, las cosas se iban a poner mas faciles... Tonta yo.Prometo no tardar tanto con el proximo post ;)_

El meteorito cruzó el cielo dejando una persistente estela de humo.  
  
No era algo extraño de ver en Hoth, ya que fuera de su órbita existía un gran cinturón de asteroides. Continuamente, muchas rocas pequeñas eran atrapadas por la gravedad del planeta y caían sobre él como meteoros.  
  
Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Luke Skywalker. Afirmándose sobre su inestable montura, siguió con sus binoculares el llameante recorrido, tratando de determinar el punto de impacto.  
  
Al oír la explosión, la tauntaun se estremeció asustada.  
  
-Cálmate, no es más que otro meteorito -dijo tranquilizándola, aunque en realidad no estaba tan seguro. Lo que había visto podía ser artificial... o no. Desde esta distancia no podría decirlo. Tomando una rápida decisión, pensó que no perdería nada con echarle un vistazo más de cerca de esa cosa.  
  
Se llevó el comunicador a los labios y alzó su voz para hacerse oír sobre el aullido de los vientos.  
  
-Eco 3 a Eco 7. Han, amigo, me escuchas?  
  
-¿Eres tú, muchacho? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-He terminado mi ronda y no he captado ningún indicio de vida -. O al menos eso era lo que indicaban sus instrumentos. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que Luke había aprendido a no depender ciegamente de ellos.  
  
-En esta roca de hielo no hay vida suficiente para llenar un crucero espacial -dijo la voz despreocupada del coreliano.  
  
-No lo sé... -respondió, dando voz a su inquietud.  
  
-¿Captaste algo, entonces?  
  
-No, no es eso. Es... -vaciló, tratando de definir lo que sentía - es esta sensación...  
  
Hubo una leve vacilación y la voz cambió: -Grandioso.  
  
Luke sonrió ante el tono molesto de su amigo. Después de todo ese tiempo y de las cosas que había presenciado, uno pensaría que Han habría cambiado de idea con respecto a los Jedi y la Fuerza, pero en vez de eso se mantenía terco, casi hostil a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Excepto Luke, por supuesto. Él, por su parte, había aceptado esa actitud y ya no le molestaba.  
  
-Como sea -dijo al fin. -Un meteorito acaba de caer cerca de aquí y quiero observarlo. No tardaré mucho.   
  
Luke cerró la comunicación, sintiendo una extraña tensión en el aire. Debajo de él, la tauntaun se removió inquieta.  
  
Súbitamente, siguiendo un impulso ciego, tiró de las riendas con brusquedad, haciendo girar su montura, en el preciso instante en que, a su derecha, el suelo parecía cobrar vida con un rugido ensordecedor.  
  
Dejándose caer, el joven rodó por el suelo. En un segundo estaba de pie, lightsaber encendido, y un segundo más tarde, el brazo de la monstruosa criatura yacía limpiamente cercenado en la nieve.  
  
Con un terrible aullido, la bestia cargó sobre él, una pesadilla blanca de garras y colmillos. Luke giró velozmente, descargando otro golpe, y el wampa cayó muerto, casi confundiéndose otra vez en la blancura del entorno.  
  
Luke se detuvo a recuperar el aliento y también la calma. Sus dedos temblorosos se dirigieron a su cinturón utilitario. De acuerdo, él podría no depender ciegamente de la tecnología, pero la confirmación de que no había más de esas cosas en las cercanías, fue más que bienvenida.  
  
Devolviendo el detector a su lugar, sus ojos buscaron a la tauntaun, que había huido espantada del ataque, solo para detenerse varios pasos mas allá. Intentó acercarse, pero la pobre bestia, todavía muy nerviosa, retrocedió, guardando la distancia.  
  
Luke serenó su mente e intentó proyectar esa calma al animal, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Una sombra de dolor rozó su percepción, y comprendió que estaba herida. Manteniendo su lento avance, finalmente llegó a su lado y sujetó las riendas.  
  
-Buena chica -murmuró palmeándola suavemente, mientras observaba su herida. Parecía ser solo superficial. Aquellos animales tenían unos pellejos muy duros.  
  
Su mirada se dirigió con pesar desde la columna negra de humo que marcaba el lugar de impacto del meteorito hacia la sombra cada vez más larga que montura y jinete proyectaban en la nieve. Con su tauntaun herida no llegaría muy lejos. La noche caía rápidamente y tampoco había tiempo para enviar nuevas patrullas. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir una noche a la intemperie eran más que escasas.  
  
Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. De todos modos, quizás no era nada.  
  
Con un último vistazo hacia la ominosa estela de humo, Luke giró su tauntaun y emprendió el lento regreso hacia la base. 


	3. Capitulo 2

_Hola a todos. Prometo firmemente no volver a prometer nada.  
Gracias Agus Y Moony por los review. Tratare de compensar la larga espera posteando dos capítulos a la vez.  
Los personajes no son míos, y todo pertenece a George Lucas_.

Obi-Wan apresuró su paso a través de los pasillos tallados en el hielo de la Base, dirigiéndose hacia el centro médico, donde Luke permanecía en observación.  
  
La sensación de malestar volvió más intensa que nunca. El saber que Luke estaba bien no le ayudaba en nada. Había demasiado en juego. Luke era demasiado importante para arriesgarse así en esas pequeñas misiones sin sentido.  
  
Quizá ya era hora. Quizá lo había sido desde hacía un tiempo y él se había negado a verlo.  
  
¿Apego, Obi-Wan? Se reprochó a sí mismo. Pero sabía que era más complicado que eso. No era sólo su afecto por el muchacho y su preocupación por él, sino que Obi-Wan aun no estaba preparado para dar un paso al costado. Luke era su responsabilidad. Suya.  
  
Yoda no estaría de acuerdo, y por más que le pesara, sabía que el anciano Maestro tenía razón.  
  
-Ya es hora -decidió.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?  
  
-¿Eh? -Luke alzó los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió. -Hola, Han.  
  
-Creí que estabas en observación -dijo apoyándose indolentemente en la otra cama, estudiándolo mientras terminaba de calzarse las botas.  
  
-Estoy bien, si es lo que preguntas. Y le prometí a Tosj darle una mano con los vehículos. Aun no logran adaptarlos al frío.  
  
-Principio de hipotermia difícilmente encaja en mi definición de estar bien. Deberías aprovechar a descansar ahora que tienes la oportunidad.  
  
-Empiezas a sonar como R2 -le advirtió Luke bromeando. -Hay demasiadas cosas por hacer.  
  
-Y por supuesto el comandante Skywalker no puede permitirse una noche de sueño decente -dijo Han, no del todo burlón.  
  
-Ya te dije que estoy bien -protestó Luke, mirándolo por primera vez. Su ceño se frunció. -¿Por qué no me dices lo que en verdad te molesta?  
  
El rostro del coreliano se oscureció.  
  
-Te he dicho que no me gusta cuando haces eso -dijo apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos.  
  
-Te vas -dijo Luke finalmente. No era una pregunta.  
  
Han se removió inquieto.  
  
-Si no le pago a Jabba... -empezó molesto, sin mirarlo. ¿Por qué demonios sentía que necesitaba justificarse? Él jamás había prometido nada...  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
Han se volvió a mirarlo, esperando encontrar enojo o acusación, pero sólo había tristeza. De alguna forma eso hizo las cosas peores para él. Enojo y acusación era algo que podía manejar.  
  
-¿Cuándo?  
  
-En seguida. Tan pronto como Chewie tenga los elevadores funcionando.  
  
Luke no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
-Te tendremos un buen tiempo por aquí, entonces.  
  
-Hey -le advirtió Han ofendido, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y el rostro de Luke se iluminó.  
  
-¡Ben! -exclamó, sorprendido y feliz.  
  
Han observó al recién llegado, pero ni aun la sorpresa pudo anular la sensación de incomodidad que siempre sentía en presencia del Jedi. Y si bien era incapaz de definir exactamente que era lo que lo molestaba, no por eso dejaba de incomodarlo.  
  
-General -saludó con un leve cabeceo.  
  
-Capitán Solo -respondió Kenobi a su vez.  
  
-¿Cuándo llegaste? -preguntó Luke, totalmente ajeno a la extraña tensión que había entre los dos hombres. -Creí que el Alto Mando te mantendría ocupado un tiempo más.  
  
-También yo, pero algo surgió -Kenobi vaciló y Han lo tomó como su señal para retirarse.  
  
-Será mejor que le dé una mano a Chewie con esos elevadores. Nos vemos después -dijo encaminándose a la salida.  
  
-No se te ocurra irte sin despedirte -le gritó Luke.  
  
-Seguro -dijo con un gesto vago, y la puerta se cerró tras él. 


	4. Capitulo 3

Luke miró pensativo la puerta cerrada, antes de que la voz de Ben lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
-Supe lo que sucedió. ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
El joven levantó los ojos al cielo con impaciencia, y luego le contó sobre el ataque del wampa y el meteorito.  
  
-¿Algo artificial, dices? ¿Una sonda?  
  
-No lo sé, no pude acercarme lo suficiente. Quise hacerlo, pero con la tauntaun herida...  
  
-No te preocupes. Hiciste lo que podías. Rieekan puso la base en alerta y envió varias patrullas a rastrillar la zona. Sea lo que sea, no lo tomará desprevenido - el joven permanecía cabizbajo, y Obi-Wan sintió que debía agregar: -No puedes hacer todo, a veces la Fuerza tiene sus propios caminos -dijo tratando de ignorar la pequeña voz interior que le decía que sería muy bueno que pusiera en práctica lo que predicaba.  
  
Hizo una breve pausa, estudiando el joven rostro frente a él.  
  
-Lo que nos lleva a lo que quería hablar contigo. Debes ir a Dagobah. Allí encontrarás a Yoda, el Maestro Jedi con el que yo aprendí. -No era totalmente cierto, pero tampoco una mentira. Obi-Wan esperaba que ayudara a vencer la reticencia que ya veía aflorando en su joven aprendiz. -Él completará tu entrenamiento -asintió.  
  
-No quiero otro maestro -protestó Luke, sintiéndose rechazado, un sentimiento conocido para Obi-Wan. ¿Por qué entonces le hizo pensar en Anakin? -He aprendido mucho contigo, Ben, yo...  
  
-Tampoco yo quiero enviarte lejos, Luke, debes creerme. Pero ya estás listo para un nuevo nivel de aprendizaje y Yoda puede ayudarte mejor que yo.- Además, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, agregó para sus adentros, observando a Luke luchando con encontradas emociones.  
  
-Pero... -meneó la cabeza, aturdido, - no puedo irme y dejar la Alianza. Me necesitan...  
  
-¿Realmente crees que la Alianza no podría seguir sin ti? -le reprochó enarcando las cejas, como un extraño eco de las palabras de Han. -No eres imprescindible, Luke.  
  
El joven se tensó visiblemente y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Obi-Wan dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Sus palabras habían sonado más ásperas de lo que había deseado. Continuó con más suavidad.  
  
-Luke, hay varios pilotos y oficiales que pueden ocupar tu lugar aquí. Pero tú y solamente tú puedes ir a Dagobah y completar tu entrenamiento como Jedi.  
  
Luke se relajó levemente.  
  
-Pero Leia... no puedo dejarla sola... No ahora que Han también se va...  
  
-Leia estará bien. Es más fuerte de lo que crees y yo mantendré un ojo en ella. Y no hay más peros, Luke, y lo sabes.  
  
Luke alzó sus ojos turbados, lejos aun de reconciliarse con la idea, pero asintió. 


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos despues de tanto tiempo. Se que no he actualizado esto en un laaargo tiempo, pero tampoco pense en dejarlo, todavía. Así que acá estamos, de vuelta en camino. Mil gracias a Joanne Distte y SelenneMedioElfa por sus palabras y ahora si...

Primero recordemos que Star Wars y todo los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de George Lucas. No intento lucrar con esto (como si pudiera...)

Después de dejar a Luke, Obi-Wan se dirigió a la habitación que le había sido asignada a cambiarse de ropa. En su preocupación por Luke, había ignorado los rigores de la base, pero ahora la baja temperatura empezaba a hacerse sentir. Pero no había dado más que unos pasos cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas: -General.

El Jedi se volvió con una sonrisa. -Alteza -dijo inclinándose ante la menuda joven.

Ella sonrió a su vez, tendiendo una mano que él estrechó entre las suyas. -Es bueno volver a verte, Obi-Wan -dijo con sinceridad, -aunque debo confesar que me sorprendí cuando supe de tu llegada.

Obi-Wan rió por lo bajo. -Directa al punto, como siempre -dijo estrechando levemente su mano antes de soltarla.

Leia sonrió levemente antes de ponerse seria otra vez. -¿Sucedió algo? El Alto Mando...

-No, nada de eso. Todo está bien, o al menos todo lo bien que puede esperarse, dadas las circunstancias -hizo una pausa estudiándola atentamente. -Tú, por otro lado, pareces alterada...

Leia se sonrojó visiblemente, desviando la vista un instante antes de volver a enfrentarlo con una chispa de cólera en sus ojos oscuros. -Es lo que gano por intentar razonar con alguien con cerebro de láser y la lealtad de una dianoga... -su voz vaciló, y meneó la cabeza.

-Oí que Solo dejará la Alianza -dijo él, con una mirada extraña, y ante su sorpresa, se apresuró a explicar. -Luke mencionó algo al respecto...

-¿Él ya lo sabe? -lo interrumpió sorprendida, olvidándose de su propio enojo en su preocupación por su amigo. -¿Cómo lo tomó?

Obi-Wan sintió una punzada de culpa. A pesar de lo hablado con el joven, sabía que la partida de Luke afectaría a la princesa quizás más de lo que ella misma esperaba.

Una alarma sonó por los altavoces, salvándolo de responder, e intercambiando una mirada, los dos se encaminaron al centro de mando.

Han estaba inclinado junto a Rieekan sobre una de las consolas. El general estaba tenso y preocupado, el cansancio de varias semanas de intensa actividad, visible en su rostro y postura.

Una voz sonó por el intercom: -Base Eco, aquí Pícaro Dos. Contacto visual confirmado.  
Han alzó la vista cuando el Jedi y la Princesa entraron a la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. -Parece que el chico tenía razón -les explicó con una sonrisa amarga. -Las patrullas detectaron algo en el sector doce.

-¿Puede identificarlo? -se dirigió Rieekan al piloto.

-Parece algún tipo de sonda, señor.

-¿Puede desactivarlo?

-Aquí Pícaro Tres -dijo una nueva voz. -Yo me encargaré.

Han miró a Leia, pero ella tenía la mirada fija en Rieekan, en un tenso silencio que fue interrumpido por fuertes exclamaciones en el intercom y la voz del controlador de sensores: -Hemos perdido la señal -informó mientras la señal titilante desaparecía de las pantallas.

-Base Eco, aquí Pícaro Dos. El artefacto fue desintegrado.

-¡No fui yo! -gritó Wedge. -No le di tan fuerte...

-Un mecanismo de autodestrucción, como el usado en las sondas espías imperiales -dijo Obi-Wan, enfrentando a Rieekan. -Debemos asumir que el Imperio conoce nuestra ubicación.

El general sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, apretando los labios, y finalmente asintió con un cabeceo, volviéndose hacia la Princesa: -Debemos evacuar.

Han vio como los delicados hombros de la Princesa se hundían, agobiados por el cansancio y la derrota, y una oleada de simpatía lo invadió. Comprendía exactamente como se sentía. Todo había sido por nada. Los meses de búsqueda de un lugar seguro, las semanas de lucha contra el implacable planeta.

Sintiéndose por una vez inseguro de como actuar, vaciló, y entonces Obi-Wan se adelantó, posando una mano en el brazo de Leia: -No debes enfocarte en lo negativo -la reprendió con suavidad. -Sé que ha sido duro, pero aun tenemos una ventaja.

"No, no lo sabes", pensó Han con indignación. "No tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido. Del condenado frío que tuvo que sufrir aquí hasta que instalamos la calefacción y del condenado frío que tuvo que sufrir después de eso. De la gente que perdimos en las primeras exploraciones y abriendo los túneles de la base; de lo que tuvo que animar, consolar y enfurecerse para mantener a todo el personal motivado y funcionando..."

Pero sabía que Kenobi tenía razón, así que miró en silencio mientras la princesa alzaba su mirada, su fuerza y determinación imponiéndose sobre su momentánea debilidad. Alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante, asintió: -Inicie los procedimientos de evacuación.


End file.
